The present invention relates to a process for making an outside bevel on a stamped cylindrical part.
In order to facilitate putting a stamped cylindrical part in a bore, it is necessary that the cylindrical part have a bevel on the entire outside periphery. Otherwise, putting the stamped cylindrical part in its related bore can be impossible because of irregularities, however minimal they may be.
Such an outside bevel is traditionally made by a tool which removes shavings in sufficient quantity in order to make the bevel. That traditional solution is very expensive. It is necessary, in fact, to include in the manufacturing process a stock room for stamped parts that are not yet beveled. Then the parts are transferred to the turning lathe for removing metal and making the bevel. Next, those same parts have to be cleaned through a particular process. The series of special operations increase the net cost considerably.